Tiempo de amar, Tiempo de dar
by Zusuky
Summary: La muestra de solidaridad esta más presente durante algunas temporadas.


Tiempo de amar, tiempo de dar.

.

.

.

Llegue a casa al medio día, al fin había conseguido tres días de descanso, pero me entristecía mirar que Senpai no estaba en el departamento. No debió salir con este clima y la advertencia de probable nevada en Nagoya.

Este viaje a casa lo realice con dos propósitos, el primero, pasarlo junto a senpai porque era una fecha especial. El segundo, poner orden en el departamento, a pesar de que nuestra vida en Nagoya es un poco austera, no sé cómo le hace Souichi para acumular tanto desastre. Veo la repisa donde están nuestras tazas que usamos para beber café de manera cotidiana, el contraste que hacen frente al desorden que hay en casa.

Apenas llevaba una hora limpiando y ya tenía tres enormes bolsas de basura, la mayoría de cajetillas de cigarro, vasos y platos desechables y solo era el comienzo. Tal vez me estaba deshaciendo de muchas cosas y a senpai no le gustara. Tal vez mi comportamiento de botar todo lo que me parecía innecesario era para calmar mi ansiedad de enfrentarme a Souichi y saber si había aceptado el obsequio que le envié. En realidad, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para distraerme y ver los distintos escenarios que podrían ocurrir.

..

..

¡Esto es un mal chiste! Todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Nagoya en pleno diciembre es húmedo y frio, pero prácticamente no nevá. Una nieve atípica decía el noticiario en la televisión y yo pensé que, como miles de ocasiones, los meteorólogos se equivocaban.

Sin embargo, resulta que todo estaba pintado de blanco en las calles. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera llevaba encima una chaqueta. Decidí caminar de prisa para llegar a casa pronto, pasaría a la cafetería por dos Moka chinos, Morinaga ya debe estar en el departamento. No puedo creer que este sujeto no sienta ni un poco de vergüenza ¡Mira que enviarme un regalo un día antes de llegar! Lo más lógico era que esperara hasta llegar y dármelo personalmente, bueno, supongo que tiene sus reservas al ver como reacciono a ciertas situaciones.

Mientras camino, froto con mis dedos el dije que me envió. No voy a negar que en algún momento quise tirarlo por el inodoro. Se trata de un colgante de oro, de un lazo en forma de ocho que representa el infinito, eso como sea es de buen gusto, pero grabarle atrás nuestras iniciales y adjuntar aquella nota...

_Quiero que te pongas lo que hay en la caja y comprendas lo que significa. Eres el centro de mi mundo, no olvides que te amo senpai. Y eso nunca cambiara. _

_Moringa._

Sentí una repentina punzada en el estómago cuando me coloqué el fino metal en el cuello, apretándolo contra la piel y cerrando el broche.

Solo por hoy lo usare junto a otro regalo que significa mucho para mí. El dije que me dio mi madre cuando ingrese a la secundaria y coincidía extrañamente con la fecha de hoy, un regalo víspera de navidad. Se trataba de un pequeño portarretratos con su foto adentro. Lo he guardado por años y ocupa un lugar muy importante para mí.

Ella falleció muy joven a los cuarenta años, cuando yo tenía quince años, a causa de los daños por la radiación de su tratamiento oncológico años atrás. Deseaba poder hablar con ella de todo esto, de mis miedos, de mis confusiones y lo que todavía no puedo entender.

A unas calles, podía ver la cafetería, había mucha gente formada, Tks, tal vez beberé café negro de nuestra cafetera, odio hacer fila. En eso estaba cuando sentí un golpe en la espalda, Grrr. Gruñí furioso, al girarme, vi que se trataba de un grupo de niños que hacían figuras con la nieve y se lanzaban bolas. Se reían a carcajadas al mirar mi rostro _"Granujas, lo hicieron a propósito_" deje mi mochila en la nieve y forme una bola muy compacta para que le diera un buen golpe al que me señalaba y se agarraba la barriga por la risa.

"_Esta me la pagas mocoso_" pensé triunfal al lanzarla con fuerza, pero en el proceso, miré un destello que volaba junto a la bola de nieve "_Mi collar"_ pensé agitado. ¡No puede ser! Cuando la lancé debí tirar de la cadena y ahora no sabía dónde había caído, el paisaje estaba inundado con nieve, mínimo debía haber una capa de unos veinte centímetros ¿Cómo lo encontraría?

Lance un grito ahogado. El regalo de Morinaga y el collar que mi madre me había dado, por eso no lo use nunca. No podía perderlo, no debía perderlos.

Me quede inmóvil, no quería que nada moviera la nieve, cualquier pequeño hueco podría revelar donde había caído. Para colmo, esos mocosos pensaron que quería seguirles el juego y me lanzaron más bolas de nieve.

\- ¡Deténgase! -

Grite desesperado, ellos se asustaron. Vieron que con mis manos excavaba buscando algo y el que se había burlado de mi pregunto sin acercarse:

\- ¿Perdiste algo Oniichan? Podemos ayudarte a buscar...

Asentí con la cabeza y con la voz temblorosa, conteste:

\- Si, es un collar con dos dijes...

-Te ayudaremos oniichan! –

Gritaron todos y comenzaron a escarbar cerca de donde vieron que cayó la bola que lance.

Como si no bastase mi maldita suerte, pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, quedaban muy pocas horas de luz _"No los encontrare_" pensé triste.

Seguíamos buscando, y vi que se acercaban más personas, debían ser los padres de los niños, algunos que paseaban a sus perros también se acercaron, estaba irritado pensando que provocarían que se perdiera más en el fondo el collar. Aun con lo aturdido que estaba, escuche que algunos decían que buscaba algo de mi esposa, tal vez un anillo de bodas. ¡Solo eso me faltaba! Pero por extraño que parezca, cuando escuche aquello, el rostro amoroso de Morinaga apareció en mi mente ¡Joder!

Un hombre maduro con su pequeño nieto se acercó a preguntar qué pasaba y yo no dejaba que sus pies se acercaran a agitar la nieve. Debió ver mucha desesperación en mi rostro y ¿cómo no lucir desesperado? Dos cosas muy valiosas perderlas en un solo día, a este paso jamás los encontraría.

\- ¿Perdiste tu anillo de bodas? –

Me pregunto aquel hombre con un rostro preocupado.

\- ¡No! –

Le conteste tal vez de manera muy brusca.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos más y otro hombre que pasaba y me miro con insistencia como si me conociera, se detuvo y me dijo:

\- Te vez muy angustiado –

\- Perdí algo importante-

\- ¿Tu argolla de boda? -

\- ¡No! No soy casado ¡joder! ?

Mi disgusto fue muy evidente, se sorprendió por mi ruda respuesta, trato de ser amable y yo ….

¿Por qué me enfurecía tanto que supusieran que perdí un anillo de bodas? No siento que me haga falta eso, digo, vivo con Morinaga. Él quiere una relación más seria, "formal" como la llama él; pero no necesitamos casarnos.

Pero lo que si necesitaba era ese dije y el de mi madre.

La luz comenzaba a perderse, y todos los que se unieron en la búsqueda parecían cansados, yo mismo estaba fatigado. Pero no quería perder la esperanza de encontrarlos.

El hombre amable que recibió mi brusca respuesta, había regresado con dos perros. Era evidente que se quedó con la impresión de lo desesperado que parecía. Uno de los perros se posó atrás de mí y escarbaba con sus patas delanteras con mucha insistencia, el hombre con entusiasmo me dijo:

\- ¡Anda, busca donde lo hace yoki, siempre encuentra lo que yo no puedo encontrar o pierdo algo! -

Asentí con la cabeza, me giré y uní mis manos a las patas del perro, entonces sentí la cadena. ¡Aquí estaba mi colgante! Sentí una felicidad poco conocida por mí, me levanté y les mostré a todos los desconocidos que estaban y me habían ayudado a buscar, mi preciado collar.

Hice muchas reverencias y les agradecía sinceramente por invertir su tiempo y mostrar esa solidaridad con un extraño. Sentí que debía decirles porque tenía tanto valor para mi ese colgante y sus dijes.

_**"Es un regalo de dos personas muy importantes para mí. Ambos dijes me los han obsequiado en un día como hoy, por amor"**_

Ahora un enorme grupo de desconocidos estaban aplaudiendo y sonriendo con sinceridad.

No fue necesario decir quiénes eran esas personas y, aun así, comenzaron a cantarme el muy conocido We Wish You Merry Chrismas. Me sentía morir de vergüenza y de pronto sentí un apretón en mi brazo. Se trataba de Morinaga.

\- ¿Que pasa aquí senpai? –

Estaba atónito al ver y escuchar a tantas personas desconocidas sonreír y cantar para mí. El también se unió a ellos en el canto y sonrió mirándome como solo él lo hace.

Cuando terminaron, una vez más agradecí a todos. No fue necesario explicar nada, ni quienes eran las personas que me obsequiaron los dijes, no, si era o no casado como muchos querían saber al verme agitado buscando. No les dije tampoco si me gustaría casarme algún día como pregunto una obaachan. No les conté lo estúpidamente cursi que puede llegar a ser Morinaga y que se trataba de un regalo lleno de amor dirigido a mí. En realidad, no fue necesario decirles nada.

No era una sortija de bodas y no necesitaba que lo fuera, pues para ser sincero, siento que no me hace falta nada.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa senpai? –

¡Es verdad! Todavía tengo que decirle a este baka todo lo que me ocasiono por su obsequio...

.

.

.

Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.

.

.

.

Saludos!

.

.


End file.
